Proposed research will study the role of adrenal steroids in regulation of the phosphorylase cascade an the action of growth hormone in the control of liver glutamine synthetase. Phosphorylase and phosphorylase b kinase cannot be activated in the absence of adrenal glucocorticoids. We intend to investigate the action of hydrocortisone on these enzymes and their associated phosphatase (s). We shall also investigate whether growth hormone influences the synthesis and/or degradation of liver glutamine synthetase and the relation of these actions to growth hormone enhancement of gluconeogenesis.